Will someone save me
by jasam7
Summary: Alex is teen spy Ziva knew his dad and uncle He is wittnes Ziva hate MI6 even more something happend
1. chapter 1

ALEX POV

After Jackie was killed everything I do is go to the missions.Today is one of the few days that I had nothing to do.I sat on the couch and watching TV when my phone rang.When I saw who called me I did not want to answer.It was my boss person that I hate the most,Alan Blunt but I knew I had to answer the phone or he would kill me (not sarcasm).

I think I forgot to introduce myself.Surely you all want to know why I hate Alan Blunt. All will be revealed when the time comes.So far, only what you need to know is that my name is Alex Rider and I work for MI6, but do not tell anyone it's a secret.

"Rider," I said into the phone

"Agent Rider I have a mission for you" He said in his ordinary cold voice

"What kind of mission" I immediately responded mission will give me time to stop thinking about Jackie at least for a couple of days

"His name is Brian Colton we learned that for some time he is collecting and then selling weapons to SCORPIA"Blunt did not care about anyone but himself so when he mentioned SCORPIA he did not care how I'll react

"Where I'm going and how long will I stay"I put the phone on speaker and went to get my weapons.My favorite gun M70 silver and two more jast in case and my two knives one in the belt one in the boots

"You're going to Washington, DC. You'll be there most four days your plane leaves in two hours.Another thing he's working for the Navy" Then he hung up

Blunt should immediately tell me that guy works for the navy.It's not like I've never killed anyone from the Navy.There are many reasons why I hate Alan Blunt one of the reasons is because everything that is most important he leaves for last.I took my things and headed to the airport.When I was on the plane I was just thinking of Jackie she was from America.After a few hours just sitting and thinking I took Colton's record.When I opened I saw a message from FOX.

FILE

 _Full Name : Brian Romeo Colton_

 _Date of birth : 18.03.1983 - 29 years old_ _Birth Parents : John Colton ( dead 05 car crash )_ _Sarah Colton ( dead 05 car chrash )_ _Siblings : None_ _Nationality : American_ _Physical Description : Brown hair,green eyes about 6'6,muscular_ _Need to know : He works for the Navy nine years.He is well trained for fighting with and without weapons.Guns and knives are his favorite weapon_ _Adress : Baltamor Rd.XW 38 ( This street may not exist_ **If you need anything, just call FOX**

I should know immediately that Ben made this file.He was always the one who was with me through everything.After a stressful two-hour plane landed in DC.

I got in a car that was waiting for me and drove to his address.When I arrived the lights were on and the two cars were in front of the house.When I approached, I heard shouting I did not understand anything they spoke in Chinese.But the house was a familiar face that I know.Yassen Gregorovich.Then Gregorovich pulled out a gun and shot in the head Brain.I ran to the car and drove to the hotel

When I arrived at the hotel I called Mrs. Jones

" You've reached the royal and general bank how you can help " The secretary was asked over the phone

"I'm calling to talk about my account with Mrs. Jones" I replied in a quiet voice

" Of course only tell the number of your accounts and I'll switch you " she said in a happy voice

" 00713061996"I answered 007 is for agents other numbers are my birthday.Month and year

" Mr. Rider now I will switch you have a nice day " She transferred me Mrs. Jones

"Alex you call me quickly is there a problem "

Mrs.Jones asked

I've never been one who environment so I answered

"The job is not done. There's been a complication" I think that Mrs. Jones did not like my answer because she started to shouting.

"What complication "

"Yassen Gregorovich killed my target.I do not know what happened they talked on Chinese "

A few seconds was the silence,which means she think

"You'll call NCIS and you'll tell them where the body.You will need help around this mission it no longer just SKORPIA.When they sign the OSA call and I will send all documents" And then she hung up.I did not know how to call the NCIS.Then I got a message from Blunt with a number of special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.I typed the number into the phone and press call and wait for someone to answer

 **ZIVA POV**

Today is a boring day at work paperwork and cold cases.Gibbs nowhere,Tony talks about the girl who he took home last night,McGee is sitting and looking at the screen.I think he is playing games but I'm not sure.When Gibbs phone rang we all jumped and Tony and McGee were shouting

"I will not"

"Neither am I"

Then they both turned to me two.I just rolled my eyes get up to and answered

"Agent Gibbs phone I am Agent David how you can help "

I did not know who it is so I had to be professional

"You have the body at Baltamor rd NW 38 j I will be there waiting for you Agent David " And then the male voice hung up. I'm not listening to what I was Tony and McGee asked I immediately called Gibbs

"Gibbs" Boss answered

"Gibbs you got call to your work number some male voice said to have body "

"Gear up Meet me at the car" Then he hung up and I turned around and saw that Tony and McGee have puzzled face

"Take the gear we're going to investigate a tip " With that we all took their stuff and went to the car where we were waiting for Gibbs

" Ziver you are with me.DiNozzo and McGee other car "


	2. When the truth comes out

**ALEX POV**

The phone rang several times before somebody reported

"Agent Gibbs phone I am Agent David how you can help" When I heard the voice of woman I was a little surprised then I remembered why I called

"You have the body at Baltamor rd NW 38 j I will be there waiting for you Agent David"

Then I hung up and to get out of bed and I went to the same address.When I arrived no one else was at the crime scene.1:38 seconds later the car stopped and out of it came out with a man with gray hair and coffee in hand,and a beautiful girl with a long brown hair and big brown eyes.I approached them with a smile on my face.

"Agent Gibbs and David I guess" I greeted them agent David looked at me without expression and Gibbs gave me a glare

The three of us looked at each other until we heard another car.We turned and saw two men one with green eyes and the other with a baby face.We all looked at each other and then

"I have called you, I saw what happened.He was killed 3 half hours ago" Gibbs looked at me then turned to his team

"DiNozzo and McGee you're with me Ziva guard kid"

Before I could correct him that I'm not a child he was already gone.I turned to agent David and watched.She has an exotic look.

As I watched I never figured that she turned to me.

"It's not nice to stare"

"I'm not staring just watched" I denied it even if I knew I was staring

Gibbs and the other two came out just when the van came.The older gentleman and a man with glasses came out of the van

"I'm sorry we are late Jethro,Mr. Palmer took wrong turn"An older gentleman said to Gibbs

"No problem Duck body inside" Gibbs answered

They went inside and Gibbs and the others looked at me

"Who are you and how did you know that the body is here"Gibbs asked in the cold voice

"My name is Alex Rider" I replied and Ziva eyes are wide opened

"You are" When she went to finish the sentence I put my hand over her mouth

Everyone looked at us but I have not looked at them only in Ziva.I begged her with eyes not to say something

 **ZIVA POV**

They were all looking at us but I'm looking at him.I saw the look in his eyes.I took his hand from my mouth

"You are the son of John and nephew of Ian"

He looked at me in shock as the rest of my team who looked confused as well

"You know my uncle and father"He asked me and I saw tears in his eyes

Your father was a good man, I met him 13 years ago.Your uncle was arrogant" I told him and he laughed a little

They all looked at us confused but I did not care.When I asked him this question and when I got the answer I wanted to kill someone

"How is your uncle"He looked at me with sad eyes and then put his face without feeling

"My uncle died 2 years ago" When he said that he went and stood by the car

Gibbs looked at me in the eyes as if he wanted to ask a question

"I think it would be better to talk in the office"

Driving to NCIS was quiet.I thought only one question.Why did not anyone tell me that he died

When we arrived we all gathered in the Meeting Room.We're still just waiting for the director Venca.When we all gathered Alex took out the paperwork and gave us to sign them.Papers were OSA we had to sign them.

Gibbs looked at Alex in shock like all of us.At that moment I realized why no one had reported to me that Ian is dead.Because they wanted to turn Alex into spy.

"Son of a bitch" I yelled and everyone was looking at me.I did not pay attention to them

but I started to curse in Hebrew and Arabic

 **ALEX POV**

They all looked at me in shock when I gave them to sign OSA.They were all silent.No one said anything.

"Son of a bitch" Ziva has screamed.They all looked at her but she did not look at us.She started to curse in Hebrew and Arabic.After a few minutes she stopped and ran out the room.We all looked in the door I did not know what was going on.Gibbs stood up and went to her but before that he signed the paper.While others signed They never caught on that I sneaked out of the room.I went to the cafeteria and took something to eat and I've been waiting that someone finds me

 **GIBBS POV**

After the kid gave us to sign the OSA I was mad like everyone else.Some did not even know what they need to sign.We all looked at him, it was very quiet

"Son of a bitch" Ziva has screamed.We all looked at her but she did not look at us.She started to curse in Hebrew and Arabic.After a few minutes she stopped and ran out the room.I quickly signed the paper and went to her

"Ziver" I yelled for her when she turned she had a look on her face as if she could kill someone

" Gibbs they need me to call if something happens to Ian Rider "

I just looked at first did not understand what I mean then it came everything in its place.

"No one reported that Ian died, and now Alex is a spy"

Now it all makes sense.Now I'm even angrier I did not know what they wanted from a child.I had a lot of questions.Like why he agreed? What does Ziva has with his father and uncle? We need to talk with Alex to see what's going on

"David we need to talk to him and see what's happening" I said, and she has calmed down a bit. We went together to the meeting room.

"Where is Alex" Ziva asked them in a terrible calm voice.This is not good it means that she is even more angry

"By the time we signed the OSA which we still do not know what is by the way.He fled out the door" Tony answered her, but he did not look in her eyes.I think it was his smartest thing he ever made.I only gave him a slap behind the head.Ziva has just turned and walked out

"Gibbs what is happening" Director Vance has asked

"When Ziva finds the kid we'll find out all" I said, and sat down on one of the chairs.All others have made the same

 ** _I'm sorry if my English is not very good it is not my first language_**


End file.
